Loss
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: A normal afternoon turns tragic for Edward when a cop shows up with some bad news. One-shot All human Prequel to Not My Life


EPOV

I gently laid Mason down for a nap and crept out of the room. I didn't want to risk waking him and at one month old he needed a nap. As I closed the door behind me, I heard my year and a half old daughter squeal from her room at the end of the hall. I walked down the hall and found her standing in her crib. She was holding onto the side and bouncing.

"Hello Elizabeth" I cooed as I picked her up, "Did you have a good nap? I am going to have to talk to mommy about getting you a big girl bed. Do you want a big girl bed?"

"Juice! Juice!"

"Alright" I started to walk down the stairs while carrying her on my hip, "Let's go get you some lunch."

When I reached the kitchen, I set Elizabeth down on her booster seat and walked over to the cupboard. I got her some apple juice and set it on the table in front of her. I then cut her up some cubes of cheese and turkey ham. I put them on a paper plate next to a graham cracker broken up into rectangles and small pieces of watermelon. As I started to put stuff away I glanced at the clock. Bella should have been home from her shopping trip by now. She had left four hours ago. After Elizabeth finished her lunch, I cleaned her hands, and then took her out to the living room. I pulled out some letter puzzles. I sat playing with her for a while before there was a knock at the door.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." I gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the front door.

As I approached the door I looked out the window and saw a police car in the driveway. When I opened the door there was a police man standing on the doorstep.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes"

"Can I come in so we can talk?"

"My daughter is playing and I don't want to scare her."

He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Do you recognize these rings?"

I looked inside the bag and saw two platinum rings. They were blackened like they had been in a fire.

"These look like my wife's rings. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Are you sure they belong to your wife?"

I took a closer look at the rings and saw an inscription inside. It took me a minute to read because they were so dirty. Finally, I realized they said _semper dilectione mea. _

"Yeah" I swallowed hard to try to get rid of the fear and dread, it didn't work, "These are Bella's rings."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your wife was in a bad accident earlier. She didn't make it."

I gripped the doorway to stop myself from falling over, "What happened?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"The road was wet from rain earlier this morning. She lost control and hit a tree."

"These rings look like they have been in a fire."

"The car caught fire when it hit the tree."

"Oh god" my knees gave way and I fell to the floor, "Did she suffer?"

"No, she died instantly."

I sat there desperately trying to regain my composure but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine life without Bella. I couldn't imagine her not being there when the children graduate or get married. I couldn't imagine raising them alone.

"Sir" The cop knelt down in front of me, "Is there anyone you want me to call for you?"

"No" I wiped the tears off my face, "I'm okay" I stood up.

"I am so sorry for your loss." The cop walked out the door and I closed it behind him.

After he left I just sat next to the door and watched Elizabeth play. I managed to stop crying but I felt like I couldn't move or talk or even breathe. I don't know how much time passed but after a while I heard a car pull up. Shortly after that the door opened and my mom walked in.

"Edward!" A look of worry crossed her face, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Bella's gone"

"What do you mean?" She got down on her knees in front of me.

"There was an accident." I couldn't continue.

She pulled me into a hug without saying a word. She held me in her arms for a while before helping me stand up and walk over to the couch. After she sat me down on the couch she walked away and I could hear her making phone calls.

After that it was all just a blur of people and voices. I didn't move or talk. I just stared at the picture on the mantle of the fireplace below the television. It had been taken on our wedding day. Her father was spinning her in a circle on the dance floor. She was so happy.

It's been three days since Bella died. Her service is today. We had to do a closed casket because she was so badly burned. The service was beautiful.


End file.
